highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Highschool of the Dead Wiki:Image Policy
This page outlines the rules and policies for using images on Highschool of the Dead Wiki. It also serves as a guide to uploading and taking images from various sources. Please follow the policies with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. Acceptable Images The following criteria must be met for an image to be considered appropriate for the wiki. Images that do not adhere to the following may be deleted or replaced. *All images must come from an official Highschool of the Dead including manga, anime, art and data books, and anything else qualifying as an official source as specified in the Manual of Style. *Each image must be relevant to the specific article or articles on which it is to be uploaded. Just because an image came from an official source does not necessarily mean it should be uploaded. *Images should not be edited in any way other than resizing, cropping, or removing text from manga images. Images containing added material or otherwise altered by users are not acceptable. *Fan art is not an acceptable image source. Doujin art is also not acceptable unless it is being used for an article related to a particular series or product (e.g. Highschool of the Head, Secret Box). The criteria listed above apply to all images added to any article on the wiki. The exception to these is any image uploaded to be used exclusively on a user page, a blog post, or a forum or talk page. The following rules apply to all images on the wiki no matter what page they are added to. *Images may not contain material that is pornographic or sexually explicit in nature unless they come from an official source and are used in a relevant way. Hentai or any other doujin art of any kind is not an official source. *Images may not contain material depicted illegal or illicit activities unless they come from an official source. *Images may not contain material that may be considered offensive or disrespectful to a specific user or a group of people. This includes images from official sources altered to contain a malicious message. *All images, even those added to user pages, must be relevant to Highschool of the Dead or this wiki in some way. Uploading Images Upload Requirements These are requirements that must be followed without exception when an image is uploaded to this wiki. Uploads that do not meet these requirements will be deleted. *Images must meet the criteria above and qualify as acceptable to be uploaded. *A filename must accurately describe the image in as few words as possible. Do not use a filename containing only numbers, random letters, or any other jumbled or irrelevant words. *Filenames must not contain profanity, offensive or sexually explicit language, or references to illegal activities unless the activities are depicted in an image taken directly from the series. *A license must be given in the Licensing menu. For most images, the choice should be the "fair use under US law" option. *An image may not be uploaded if the same image, or an alternate version of the same image, exists on the wiki. *Captions should accurately describe what the image is depicting in around four to five words. Captions must not exceed six words. Procedure for Uploading This is a step-by-step guide for uploading images. Users do not have to follow the guide exactly, but all steps should be followed. #Check to see if the image already exists on the wiki and make sure it is an acceptable image as defined above. #After the image is selected to be uploaded, a filename must be given that accurately describes the image in as few words as possible (typically three words or less). Avoid using simply the name of a character or other subject. Instead, give at least one other word of description. Images uploaded as profile images may use the word "profile" in the name (e.g. Saeko_profile). #Add a caption if applicable. Captions should accurately describe what is happenning in the image in around four to five words or less. #Specify the license in the "License" dropdown menu. In most cases, when the image is taken directly from a source by a user, the option "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law" should be selected. If another option better pertains to the particular image, it should be selected. #Add the image to the appropriate categories. For a list of image categories, see Category:Images. #Finish the upload and add the image to the intended page or pages. Appropriate Use Rules for Proper Use This list defines the proper use of images on this wiki. *All images uploaded must be used on at least one page on this wiki. Images that are not used on any pages will be deleted. *An image may not be replaced unless it is done by the user that originally uploaded it or the previous version did not meet the image criteria. *Images must not be removed from a page unless they are not used properly or are unneeded. *Images should only be added to a page if they help illustrate something in the article. An image should not be added to a page simply because a user likes it or thinks it looks good. *All images on an article other than profile images should be in thumbnail format and positioned within the text as close to the text it illustrates as possible. The image may be placed on either side of the page, but the opposite side of the previous image is preferable. Profile Images Profile images are used in the infoboxes on most pages on the wiki, including characters and universe pages. Profile images should be in color and come from the manga or other art work qualifying as an official source when possible. If this is not available, an image from the anime should be used. The image width for all profile images is 250 pixels. The height of profile images may vary, but it should not exceed 750 pixels, or three times the width. Taking Images from Sources It is always preferred that users take their own images from an official source rather than finding them on the internet. This is a guide to taking images from the anime and manga in a proper way. Manga Taking images from the manga or other paper source requires cutting pages down to show only the necessary part. Do not upload entire pages unless they contain only the desired subject or there is no way to crop the image without cutting out an important portion. Follow these steps to properly take an image from the manga. #Open the image file using a program that allows image editing. At the least, the program must be able to crop or trim and resize an image. It is also preferred that the program has some kind of function to cover or remove text in bubbles on the page. #Use the crop function to get the smallest necessary area of the image displaying the desired subject. It helps to cut out any text possible to avoid needing to cover or remove it later. #If the cropping leaves the image too small, you may need to resize it to a width of at least 250 pixels, letting the hieght adjust proportionally. #If the program has the ability, use either a clone tool or a white brush tool to cover or remove any non-Japanese text in speech bubbles. Text outside of speech bubbles may be left if necessary. #Save the image and upload it to the desired article on this wiki. Anime Taking images from the anime episodes or other official video sources requires a media player that allows the taking and saving of screenshots. It also should have the ability to turn off subtitles if the video contains subtitles. Follow these steps to take images from the anime. #Open the anime video with the media player and turn off the subtitles. This option may be under "Filters" in the dropdown menu. The video should be of the highest quality available. #Find the point in the video of which the image is to be taken and pause the video at the exact moment to be captured. Choose the option to take a screenshot or save the image. #Upload the image to the desired article. Cropping or resizing is not necessary. Category:Project Pages